


nothing else matters

by nicosprincess



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicosprincess/pseuds/nicosprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>breaking up is a hard thing to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing else matters

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own formula 1, David or Jenson. This is meant as a fictional work. It happened in my head and my notebook, sort of I guess. (which is a weird place to be, to be honest.)
> 
> Song title: Metallica – nothing else matters

‘We need to talk.’

David’s voice was shaky and he could see the fear in his partner’s eyes. They were looking right back at him, almost looking through him with a sharpness he couldn’t quite explain. 

Jenson felt his eyes filling themselves with tears. He knew exactly what David was going to say to him. That this was it, the end of them. 

‘Remember our conversation fro-’

‘Just say it, David.’

‘We can’t work this out.’

Jenson felt like his world was falling apart underneath him. He expected it, yes, but he didn’t expect it would hit him that hard. ‘I know.’ He was on the verge of crying now.

David saw the sadness in Jenson’s eyes. He never meant to hurt the younger man, but he couldn’t act like everything was all fine. That wouldn’t be fair to Jenson and David knew that all too well.

‘I want to thank you though..’ Jenson sobbed, wiping the tears away with his fingers, ‘for the great times we’ve had together.’

‘We’ve had a great time together.’ David allowed himself to smile a little.   
‘We sure did.’ There was a glimpse of a smile on Jenson’s face now. He turned to look David in the eye, but the stone cold expression on the Scot’s face was tearing him apart again. How could he not be devastated by them falling apart?

‘Hey.’ David wrapped his arm around Jenson’s neck. ‘Don’t ever think that this doesn’t hurt me. Promise me you’ll never think like that.’

Jenson buried his face in David’s shoulder. He should’ve known better than to think like that. If there is anyone in this world who wouldn’t want him to feel bad, then it would be David. Jenson was sure of that. ‘I promise.’

_trust I seek and I find in you_  
every day for us something new  
open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ‘nothing else matters’ by Metallica


End file.
